


After the Rockets Calm

by callmejude



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kink meme prompt: "The morning after Newt and Hermann sleep together for the first time, Hermann comes over all ridiculously British and can't cope with the intimacy and loss of inhibition. Newt is having none of that nonsense and tells him to quit fussing and come back to bed for snuggles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rockets Calm

Newt wakes up to an empty bed, which is only strange this morning because for the first time in over four years, he hadn't fallen asleep in one. He sits up and looks around, squashing down the litany of thoughts suddenly crawling on top of each other in his mind. _"It was all endorphins and alcohol and now he just regrets it, he left and he isn't coming back, he's going to pretend it never happened and you should too."_

He closes his eyes and counts to ten. None of it's true and he _knows_ it. His apartment is small and only one real room, and if he listens over the frantic pounding in his ears he can hear noises on the other side of the open wall separating his bedroom and the living area.

He gets up and pads up to the doorway to see Hermann fidgeting with a pot of boiling water and lets out a long shaky breath as quietly as he can. Hermann is wearing the clothes he'd worn last night, he must have put them back on once he woke up. "Whatcha doin'?" Newt asks, his voice thick with sleep, and Hermann jumps.

"Er, making tea," he answers without looking over. "I'm forced to improvise on how. You don't have a kettle."

Newt shrugs. "No, well, I'm not a stuffy British weirdo," he teases. "I'm an American, Hermann. We drink coffee."

"You were born in Germany, Dr. Geiszler," Hermann says stiffly, "As was I."

Newt laughs. "Are you seriously gonna go back to 'Dr. Geiszler' _now?_ I thought we'd finally gotten past that. You called me 'Newt' last night."

"I - yes, I suppose I did," Hermann says, not looking up from the pot of water. Newt almost thinks he sees a smile, but it's gone too fast to be sure.

"You called me lots of things last night, if I recall," Newt adds with a smirk. "Brilliant, amazing, beautiful -"

The back of Hermann's neck is bright red by the time he cuts him off. "That's a sufficient sampling, Dr. Geiszler, thank you, I'm quite aware of what I said."

Newt sighs. He shuffles over to the counter closest to the stove and hops onto it, careful not to knock Hermann's cane leaning against it. When Hermann glares at him, he smiles innocently, kicking his bare feet. "We should go back to bed, it's still early."

Scandalized, Hermann says, "It's 8am."

"What," Newt lowers his voice in a mock conspiratory whisper, "Are we late for work?" Hermann frowns, and Newt groans. "C'mon, there was a lot of alcohol and not a lot of actual sleeping last night, if you remember. Besides, I'm a very firm believer in afterglow cuddling."

"It isn't afterglow five hours later," Hermann grumbles uncomfortably.

"Don't sell yourself so short," Newt grins. 

That actually manages to make Hermann's face turn pink, which Newt takes as a personal victory. He reaches over and turns off the stove.

Hermann tuts and goes to turn it back on, but Newt grabs his hand. "Hermann," he says firmly, "Come back to bed." He pulls him forward, gently, and kisses his neck. "Please?"

Hermann sputters something indignant, but Newt hears the name 'Newton' at the end and ignores the rest. "Close," he says, kissing him again. "C'mon, let's get an extra couple hours. I'll make you breakfast after, okay? The whole nine. I've got eggs in the fridge and everything."

Newt knows he sees a smile that time.

When Newt wakes up again, Hermann is curled around him, one arm thrown over his waist. Smiling, he places a kiss on Hermann's jaw and falls back asleep to the sound of his snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "After the Bombs" by The Decemberists


End file.
